


All The Stars Around Us

by PoshLynx29274 (AntRome7)



Series: Photograph [1]
Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Brain is too, Cuddling so much cuddling, Drama, Family, Gen, Ghosts, Human rebirth au, Hurt/Comfort, Pinky's trying his best to adjust, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntRome7/pseuds/PoshLynx29274
Summary: Death was one thing, getting a second chance of life but as a human boy was another for Pinky.
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs)
Series: Photograph [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050764
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pinky and the Brain belongs to Tom Ruegger, Stephen Spielberg, and Warner Brothers.

Part 1: 

Second Chance

* * *

Dead, he was dead. Pinky stood there as he walked with two other ghosts down the street to a place Pinky had no idea. No idea until he saw Brain. Pinky ran, ran until he saw his body. The taller mouse was about to reach and touch Brain's right shoulder when one of the other ghosts, the female mouse one, grabbed him roughly by the arm.

"Not yet Pinky." She whispered by the tight grip. Before Pinky knew it, he was being led to his body. Brain's crying fresh in his mind and he wanted to cry too. "No crying Pinky, now lay down."

Pinky looked at her like she was crazy, but the ghost behind her, a male mouse ghost, glared at him. And Pinky wasn't ready to be yelled at. Pinky laid down next to his body and waited for what was going to happen next.

"Close your eyes."

Pinky did.

"Now open them." 

Pinky did that too. Opening his blue eyes three minutes later, he wasn't a ghost anymore. Shaking as he sat up and vision still a little blurry, Pinky looked at Brain, something was wrong, very, very, wrong. Pinky started to reach out towards Brain, but he started to back away.

"B-Brain, it-it's okay. N-Nar-" 

Pinky stopped once he saw his hand. It wasn't a hand that belonged to a small rodent, it was a human's hand. Pinky looked as best as he could behind his back, no tail, no tail at all. Feeling around his head, he didn't feel where they normally were. 

"Brain...wha-Br-Brain I-I-I-I do-don't kno-know wh-" 

Going unnoticed by the mouse turned human, Brain walked back to Pinky, tears still fresh in his eyes from his crying and grabbed onto Pinky's right ring finger and moved it slowly up and down. Brain didn't like what was going on either, Pinky was alive again, but he didn't expect as a human child.

"Pinky, Pinky please look at me." Brain whispered, his voice sore from his crying. The human did with tears of his own in his eyes. "Pinky, oh Pinky."

"Brain. I'm scared! I-I didn't mean to die! It was a accident! I don't-I d-d-don't want to be a hu-human! I want to be a mouse like you a-again!" Pinky sniffled and cried. 

"Shh, shh, shh, I know, I know. I've got you Pinky, Shh, shh, Brain's got you." Brain soothed. "Come on Pinky, stop it or I shall have to hurt you."

"Sorr-sorry Brai-Brain." Pinky apologized and wiped his eyes then his nose.

"Come Pinky, we must return to the lab for tomorrow morning and night. Possibly the day and night after that." Brain said. 

"Why? What are we going to do tomorrow and on Monday, Brain?" Pinky asked with a little smile as he started to stand.

"The same thing we do every night Pinky, try to take over the world!" A thud coming from Pinky made Brain turn around to see the boy was back on the ground. "And get you used to walking as a human."


	2. Chapter 2

_Floating..._ Pinky smiled as he relaxed back down. _Wait, floating?!_ Pinky's blue colored eyes widened once he realized what was going on was not good. He looked frantically until his eyes landed on his body. The normal sized body of a three-year-old toddler went up and down as it continued to breath. How? I-I'm not in it! How am I still, well how is my body still breathing? Pinky yelped as he stopped floating , slid off the bed, and landed on his bottom on the floor.

"Ow." Pinky grimaced at the short pain that was caused by his fall.

"P-Pinky?" The voice of Brain made Pinky freeze, he had forgotten that Brain had slept on the dresser. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothin' Brain, just hit myself by accident." The voice didn't come from Pinky as a ghost, it came from his body, his body's mouth to be particular.

"Don't do that Pinky." Brain turned on the sponge mattress to face the toddler. "If you're holding something then it's going to be worse."

"'Kay Brain." Pinky's body yawned, nodding his head up and down against the pillow to go with his answer.

Pinky looked at his body and Brain, he took a few steps away from his bed. _Is it saying random things? What I'm thinking? Does my body just know like some sort of magic?_ Pinky stood there for a minute or two before a little idea formed in his brain.

"I love you, Brain." Pinky said, no whisper, just out loud.

"I love you, Brain." The repeat of his words left his physical body's lips.

"You...you too...Pinky...so...much..." Brain returned the verbal affection, snuggling his head into his own pillow.

Pinky smiled and wiped the already appearing tears from his eyes. He walked over to the dresser and stood up as high as he could with his hands going through the dresser top, but he didn't care right now. The floating came back and helped Pinky with his height problem. Pinky lowered his head and softly kissed Brain's forehead. With his hands going through the dresser top, he knew Brain wouldn't feel it, but again, he didn't care.

"I love you so much too, Brain. Narf."

❁⁂❁⁂❁⁂❁⁂❁⁂❁

A adventurous side of Pinky started to take over Pinky. His physical body and Brain were now eating breakfast, so that gave him enough time to go on a adventure through Burbank. Walking through the front doors of Acme Labs.

"Hey! Another ghost kid!"

A boy with well groomed red hair with a happy expression despite the anguished look in his brown eyes. He toward over Pinky and blocked the toddler's view of the sun. He wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and was barefoot just like Pinky.

"The name's Pablo Macintosh," The boy already introduced himself, even held out his hand towards Pinky. "What's yours?"

Pinky gulped nervously. _Oh no._


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, what's your name?" Pablo asked once again.

Pinky just stood there as his heart beated faster and faster. The rules of stranger danger that Brain had taught him started to go through his brain as he continued to stare at Pablo. He needed to get away, but he just couldn't think of any way to do so.

"Pinky!" Brain walked right through Pinky and Pablo. "Pinky come on! This isn't funny young man! I told you not to hide outside!"

And Pinky took that as his chance to get away. Following right after Brain, Pinky found his body sitting behind a tree. His face pale like he had just seen something really scary. _Or it finally realized that I'm not in it._ Pinky thought. _Now how do you-oh, like that._ Pinky pressed his left hand on his back and it went through, but not all the way.

"Pinky! What are you doing?!"

Taking a breath in, the spirit entered his body. A few seconds pasted before Pinky opened one eye before doing the same with the other. Pinky used both his hands to catch himself from falling face and belly first onto the grass. He moved all four limbs just to make sure they were working, which they were.

"Pinky!"

It didn't take long for Pinky to be dragged down to Brain's height level as he cheaked the young toddler over for any injuries.

"Pinky! Wha-What was that? Who...who was that?!" Brain asked and moved to cheak his forehead, it felt normal. "P-Pinky, wha-what was that about?"

Pinky felt bad that Brain was upset. He saw him as a ghost, something that should be exciting wasn't because Brain was confused. And not in the way that Pinky felt like he could easily fix.

"Well, I guess I gotta lot of explain' to do, huh?" Pinky looked away nervously.


End file.
